Strawberry lips on valentines day
by PinkyPie14
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are a happily married couple who couldn't love each other more. The couple both have the same desire this valentines day as they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. LEMON oneshot


**PinkyPie: Hey it's my first fic and my first lemon woo!**

 **Ikuto: *rolls eyes* Like anyone would want to read anything you wrote**

 **Amu: I would defend you but your writing a lemon so...**

 **Ikuto Hey hey** ** _hey_** **! The lemon PinkyPie is going to write will be the only thing that is good about this story!**

 **Amu: You haven't even read it yet and it's only a oneshot!**

 **Ikuto: So what a lemon is a lemon ;)**

 **PinkyPie: I do not own Shugo Chara all rights go to peach pit! Please enjoy my story!**

* * *

Amu had just finished preparing Yakizakana (grilled fish) for Ikuto to eat when he arrived from work, it was his favorite. He worked as a violinist for parties, tea parties and restaurants. Amu giggled to herself as it was February the 14th which was her favorite time of the year. When Ikuto and Amu had first gotten married Utau had sang a special song for them during there first dance. For this reason that song was very special to the couple. Amu had gotten a small temporary job as a waitress to earn the money to pay for Ikuto's special present. She had hired one of the best music box makers she knew to make a music box that played her and Ikuto's special song. In total the music box costed 1000 dollars and it took Amu almost around a year to earn that money with her small job as a waitress.

Finally after a while Amu heard the creak of the front and squealed to herself excitedly. Ikuto walked into the living room in a tired state and yawned. His eyes then met with the yakizakana and he raised his eyebrows. "Hmm...you prepared my favorite food what's the occasion?" He asked curiously. Amu pouted and crossed her arms. "Stop playing dumb Ikuto it's 14th of February you should know!" She whined. Ikuto shrugged. "Yeah so it's the 14th of February, what about it?" Ikuto asked. Amu's eyes widened and her lips began to quiver. "I hate you Ikuto!" Amu sobbed before running up to there room.

Amu lay on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. _'I can't believe Ikuto! I talked non stop about how excited I was for valentines day during the entire week and he still doesn't remember!'_ Amu thought as the tears slipped from her eyes. Ikuto was the worst.

 **2 hours later**

Amu was still in her room crying when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Amu, it's Ikuto I need to talk to you." he said calmly. _'Sure now, two hours later you want to talk to me after I've been crying my heart out.'_ Amu thought to herself angrily. "We have nothing to talk about Ikuto!" Amu shouted. Amu then heard soft chuckling behind the door. Amu clenched her teeth angrily. Here she was feeling terrible since Ikuto had forgotten valentines day and Ikuto was laughing! The nerve of that guy! Ikuto finally opened the door to there room himself and picked Amu up bridle style so she was laying in his arms.

Amu began to bang onto Ikuto's muscular chest. "Let me go you idiot cat!" Amu cried. Finally Ikuto set Amu down on a small chair in there backyard. There she noticed a small table for two with a cloth over it and a candle in the middle. He then placed a homemade cake on the table. The cake was decorated with a picture of a blue cat eating a chocolate covered strawberry using icing. "You know how I've suddenly been taking longer shifts for work...I've really being going to Utau's house so Su could secretly teach me how to bake with out you noticing anything in our kitchen." Ikuto admitted.

Tears once again filled Amu's eyes. Ikuto began to panic. "Why are you crying I wanted you to be happy!" Ikuto said frantically. Amu let out a small giggle, "No I'm crying because I'm so happy!" Ikuto let out a sigh of relief after hearing that before placing a soft kiss onto Amu's lips. Amu began to blush slightly before looking straight into Ikuto's eyes, "Ikuto I have a surprise for you too. Follow me." She said before taking his hand in his and leading him to there room.

She then opened a draw that was laying next to there bed. Inside was the music box she had brought for Ikuto. "I h...hope y...you like it." Amu stuttered. Ikuto took the small golden box in his hands and pulled the handle. Ikuto's eyes widened as he heard the sweet and familiar song play from the music box. "Our...song." Ikuto said softly. Amu nodded her cheeks growing hotter. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu with a large smile across his face.

After a while the couple pulled out of there embrace and Ikuto's smile turned into a smirk. "You know...since it's valentines day I think we should do something more to celebrate...something more intimate." He whispered seductively into Amu's ears while lightly playing with Amu;s breasts. The pinkette let out a short giggle at Ikuto's change of attitude. "Mou Ikuto your so naughty." She smirked before unbuttoning his shirt. Ikuto wasted no time in placing his hands under his wife's top and unclipping her bra. He then pulled off her white shirt, revealing Amu's large breasts.

He then crawled on top of her and pulled off her panties and skirt. Amu grinned at Ikuto before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants, revealing his boxers. Amu blushed before she finally slipped off his boxers and revealed his dick. Ikuto then began to lick the tip of one of Amu's nipples while using his right hand to rub against Amu's other sensitive breast. Amu moaned at the pleasure he was giving her and became even more desperate for him to enter her. After a while he stopped and crawled off of Amu. "I...Ikuto!" Amu whined. Ikuto laughed, "Just kidding but you have to give me some pleasure to." Ikuto instructed.

Knowing what he meant Amu wasted no time in pouncing on Ikuto and squeezing Ikuto's large cock. Ikuto was the one to let out the moans this time, which made Amu blush. She leaned in towards Ikuto's large penus and began to suck it. She began to lick it and slightly bite it which sent drool coming down from Ikuto's mouth. The pleasure he was getting from his dick in Amu's mouth made him imagine how amazing it would feel lodged into his pinkette's pussy.

He looked towards Amu and sent her a look that said 'I'm getting desperate now let's just do it." Amu nodded before pulling out of Ikuto. Finally Ikuto aligned his body up with Amu's and got ready to enter her which is exactly what he did. Amu let out a soft whimper at the pain she began to feel. Ikuto gave her a calming look before trailing soft kisses down her body to keep her at ease. Ikuto then proceeded to go in and out of his little wife and smirked every time he heard her moan as did she every time she heard him moan.

Ikuto only carried on a slow pace so he could keep his wife from feeling anymore pain, not knowing that his pace was getting Amu annoyed. Trying not to moan as she spoke she said, "I...Ik...Ikuto harder." Ikuto did as told and immediately began to pump him self in and out of her in his fasted pace. The pleasure Amu felt from this was indescribable as she began to let out screams of pleasure. "IKUTO!" She shouted, before finally squirting into him. Ikuto moaned at the sensation before finally cumming into her also.

Ikuto pulled out of Amu and the couple lay and panted on there bed. "I love you Iku koi happy valentines day!" Amu giggled. Ikuto smirked, "If you carry on talking like that I don't think I'll be able to get you off this bed." He stated. Amu let out another giggle, "I know." She blushed. Ikuto chuckled at that before pressing his lips softly onto his wife's.

Both Ikuto and Amu smiled at each other. This had to have been there best Valentines day yet.

THE END

* * *

 **PinkyPie: What do ya think?**

 **Ikuto: *smirk* The lemon was good.**

 **Amu:*blush* pervert**

 **Ikuto: What it's the story it's not like we've actually really done anything like that! Unless you want to *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Amu: Shut up!**

 **PinkyPie: please R &R **


End file.
